


Believed

by Abboz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Case, Episode: s09e11 Audrey Pauley, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Romance/Best Friends, mission, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboz/pseuds/Abboz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Audrey Pauley, John watches protectively over his partner, a near permanent feature in the seat beside Monica's hospital bed. Utterly relieved to have her back with him, he can't help but show it; but so long as she humours his anxious heart he's all too happy to open it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believed

“How are you feeling?”

Monica smiled as John settled back into the chair at her bedside. “Are you going to ask me that every time you sit back down?”

“I expect so. Not going to answer?”

“I feel okay, same as five minutes ago. How about I let you know if I don't?”

“Yeah, okay. Sorry.”

“John.” Shaking her head, Reyes reached across to place her hand on his arm, willing him to relax and look at her. It took more than a moment, but it worked and let her lean back again. “I am proud of you for today.”

A familiar crease formed in his brow and made her want to ignore her weakened state and comfort her partner. “I didn't do anything, Monica; it was you that pulled through.”

Despite his doubting, she smiled. “Not true. When we met you would have just believed the science; I know that as the good man you are you would always have been upset, but you would have believed the doctors that said I was gone, accepted it. Today, you refused to believe that; despite everything and everyone telling you I was gone, you believed in something greater than science or medicine, that I am more than just a set of medical readings. You believed Audrey–”

“I believed in you.”

Reaching out to him, Monica pulled him to her to kiss his cheek, holding him to her for just a few seconds after. “John, you showed your open mind, you believed in something no less than supernatural that made you fight them, fight to keep the machines going, to keep me here. Agent Scully told me that if you hadn't fought them the way you did, hadn't believed, they would have switched off the machine and I wouldn't be here.”

Though he wanted to look away, her eyes held him steadfast. “I'd believe in anything I had to to save you.”

“ _John_.” Her hand fell from his jaw back into her lap, fingers curling in the blanket and drawing his gaze down just long enough that he could take her hand. “I know Audrey helped, but thank you for saving my life.”

“I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't.”

She squeezed his fingers; they'd both been in that position. “Before, when you said you were a cat person because they had no expectations so you couldn't disappoint them.”

“After this, I believe you when you say I'm a dog person.”

“No, who do you think you disappoint?” Evidently the neutral expression he maintained meant she wasn't getting a response. That in itself gave her enough of an answer. “If it's me, I did mean it that I couldn't see how you could ever disappoint anyone. You've never let me down, I have never been disappointed in you, just impressed. And proud, grateful...”

He smiled. “Like I said, you proved me wrong; dog person. Now come on, you need to rest, and before your parents get here.”

“Are you going to rest too?”

He nodded. “And I'll stay.” Keen to keep the contact with her, he reached for the light switch with his free hand, and leant in to kiss her forehead. “Goodnight, Monica.”

“'Night.”

“And, Monica? Next time, you have to let me drive you home.”

She smiled, nodding despite the darkness and turned her hand over to slide her fingers between his as a replacement gesture. “Sure. Thank you.”


End file.
